Stay With Me, Forever?
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: The sunlight peeked through the dull curtain of my room. The birds in the tree creating sing song tunes from their chirping, alarming me that it was a new day. But, the day I dreaded to come. The worst day of my life.


**Title: Stay With Me, Forever?  
><strong>**Rating: 15+ (Male on male action)  
><strong>**Pairing: Pones  
><strong>**Point of view: Danny's POV  
><strong>**Summary: The sunlight peeked through the dull curtain of my room. The birds in the tree creating sing song tunes from their chirping, alarming me that it was a new day. But, the day I dreaded to come. The worst day of my life.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own the mcfly boys. I do own the story line and the name of the fic.  
>NOTE: I guess I shouldn't have to mention again that this one is older, as well :P<br>I'm trying to reupload all of the SA's I've already written :)  
>xo <strong>

His eyes seemed like two different skies under this one. The sunlight and the open field made him hard to resist, yet oh so beautiful. I stroked his cheek softly as he smiled childishly, "You look beautiful today, Dan."

I smiled as he made my name shorter. I smiled at everything he did in this world, "You do too." His cool blond hair blew gently to the side from the faded breeze. He rested his head on my chest, "I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Dougie."

"Stay with me, forever?" He mumbled into my shirt, then looking up at me. I kissed him lightly on the lips, both of us smiling, "Forever."

The door slammed open, following us toppling over on my bed. He'd already gotten my shirt off. Now I was working on his.

"Danny…" He moaned, pressing out lips into a hot kiss. I turned us over, so that I was the one on top. The dominant one. The way we both liked it. I took his shirt off, revealing his tanned, slim torso with his tattoo showing for only me too see.

He kicked his shoes off as I did with mine, straddling his hips as his hands wrapped around my back. "I want you so badly…" He groaned, a seductive glint in his eye. I licked my lips at his arousal.

My hands starting working at his belt.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Dougie."

"Dougie… Look!" I pointed towards the distance were the sun was setting. I watched his eyes grow with disbelief, walking towards the edge of the cliff, blocked by a fence. "Danny…" He started.

I walked over behind him, wrapping my arms around his small waist, pulling him close, "Not as nearly as beautiful as you right now, Doug." He giggled as I nuzzled my nose in his hair.

He rested his arms on mine. "I love you, Dougie." I smiled, waiting for an answer.

None. No answer.

I grew confused suddenly with his lack of speech, "Dougie?" I shook him slightly. His head slowly sagged down, and low whimpering. I quickly turned him around. He was crying. "Dougie!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

His cries became louder and louder, to more relaxed he became in my arms, but he wouldn't stop. "Dougie, what's wrong?" I asked him, stroking the back on his head.

"Danny…" he sniffled, and came out his a loud, harsh cough, "Danny, I'm sick."

Dougie wasn't just sick. I ran a hand through my curls in frustration. Dougie had cancer. He'd had it for about three months now, only the symptoms were just showing now.

We were at the hospital the third time this week. I couldn't take care of him anymore, nor could he. Dougie was too ill.

The doctors said that he was in critical condition now. Uneasy stomach and severe blackouts. This was killing me.

It was killing Dougie.

"Dan?…" I heard him from outside. They told me to wait outside until they had himself sorted. I knew he was ready to see me. Everytime he woke up from his blackouts, he'd call out my name.

But everytime, I shot up. I sigh of relief knowing that this wasn't it for him. He was fighting. "Mr. Jones?" The familiar nurse called.

I straightened out my jacket and opened to door. When I did, the nurse nodded at me, knowing that this was our time alone. I nodded back, but turning my attention back towards Dougie.

He looked like my worst nightmare.

Dougie's face was very slim, from lack of eating. His frail body sticking out from under the sheets. He was a living corpse. "Doug?" I asked quietly.

His eyes slowly opened, not all the way. He was too weak, "Hey, Dan…" I sat beside him on his bed, stroking his head, "Hey. How you feeling?" "Alright… Better than yesterday… You?" I nodded, "I'm doing okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Danny… I wanna go home." His voice choked from the emotion in his voice. This caused my eyes to water, "I know, Dougie… I know… I want you home too." "Take me home, Danny… please… I wanna die-"

I shushed him immediately, "Dougie, no! You're not going to die! Don't ever say that again! You hear me? Never!" I yelled sternly at him. He didn't flinch, just laid there, "Okay…" he muttered quietly, "I'm sorry…."

"It's okay…"

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Doug?"

"Stay with me, forever?" He mumbled, using all his might just to place his hand on mine. This caused the tears to fall, hard. I squeezed his hand lightly, "Forever."

The sunlight peeked through the dull curtain of my room. The birds in the tree creating sing song tunes from their chirping, alarming me that it was a new day. But, the day I dreaded to come. The worst day of my life.

"Danny?" I heard my voice called from the other room. I didn't answer them, just buried my head deeper into my white pillows. He shook my shoulder lightly, "Dan, you gotta get up, hun."

I groaned. I didn't want to do this. "I know this is hard for you…" he continued, "but we have to go. I know Dougie would've wanted you to go. Please Dan, for yourself." His hand rubbed my back soothingly. It tended to make me feel better.

"Okay…" I slowly flipped on my back, seeing the boy in front of me, "Thanks, Tom." He smiled, showing his one dimple. The one that I fell in love with, yet not fully… yet. "It's okay… Now come on, let's get you ready."

His chocolate brown eyes looking sincere in almost everyway possible to make me happy. I smiled vaguely at his trying.

He helped me out of bed and led me to the washroom. The thoughts were flashing through slow motion.

Dougie had died three years ago. Today was the say he died on that year. Both me and Tom went to see him all the time, but these days were the most important. He died from cancer in the heart, moving in his blood.

Those four memories were constant dreams of mine. Some of our best times. It makes me keep my promise.

To stay with him forever.

_Forever._


End file.
